gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Gokumon
Gokumon is a big milky white hairless guy who's strong-fat and a member of the Hell's Wind biker gang Anime In Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ he and his droogs attack Tetsuya and Jun. He has a hockey mask chainsaw guy dismember Tetsuja and taunts Jun with Tetsuya's head after he removes it. Then him and the gang beat her up start b0ning her a lot. Later, da gang attax Hope Town and slags a buncha innocents. Gokumon feels Keiko's t-ts until Dante has Joker cut off her clothes with a big a55 knife. Just as Joker is taking off her white undies with his big blade, Jun attacks and they retreat with Gokumon carrying nearly nude Keiko. After driving a while they run into Violence Jack (Character) an stop. After Dante sends a few Kamikaze bikers to no effect, they just shoot him for 50 seconds straight (yes, I timed it) and drive by after he falls. They go to their base, an airport military base thing(united states air force yotoka air base) and tie Keijo I mean Keiko to a fighter jet in her undies. Jun tries to save Keiko (which to yuri fans means they wanna b0ne) but the gang surrounds her and catches her. They tie her up and Joker cuts off her top. Burt then Jack comes in and gets a headshot on Joker, then pops outta the ground(wait, if he was underground, how'd he throw the knife into him?). The gang fight him and Gokumon uses a rocket Launcher, but Jack catches the shell and uses dig to move through the ground while on fire, pop up in front of Gokumon, grab him, infect him with aids fire and throw him away to blow apart. Manga Here him and his h-lls hwind homies attack hope town and he uses his bike like a battleship to break down Sabu's fams sake shop. when another member notices Keiko, Gokumon is more into booze. When Sabu's dad tries to stop em from breaking his full sake bottles, Gokumon busts his face with one. he pours saku on keiko's undies covered crotch and lifts her up by her legs. after a full day of raeping killing and beatings, Jun comes in and blows em apart with bob omb arrows. So Gokumon and Joker Guro the drifter take keijo away. They encounter Violence Jack and Dante challenges him. Joker Guro the drifter bets on dante and Gokumon bets on jack as he wants to face jack next. Jack and Dante fight and Jacks sliced but knocks dante off his bike. as jack moves in for the kill, Joker Guro the drifter uses his magnum on jack and takes him down. they escape jun but prepare a trap where gokumon hides in a crack in the ground and jumps up as jun drives by, grabs her front motorcycle where WITH HIS F--KIN BARE HANDS and THROWS HER MOTORBIKE AWAY. to punish her for taking their biker gang down to 6 members, they tie her up naked, hang her above a fire and gokumon whips her naked body all over(is this... a p0rn0??). Joker Guro the drifter is gonna knife her creamy thighs so when she falls in the fire she cant get escape. but jack slags him. then jack busts in, snaps gokumons neck with his bare hands(so much for taking him on after dante) and stomps dante back to h-ll. Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villians Category:Male Characters